


let him sleep

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: George and Sapnap were arguing.It wasn’t the first time they had argued, nor would it be the last, but it was loud. They were loud already, sometimes, and once one of them spoke louder, trying to speak over the other, the other would get even louder, until it would end in a screaming match.or, Dream's tired and they won't stoparguing
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 470





	let him sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i have So Much due this week plus two tests to take im stressed the fuck out but i finished the devil all the time today!!!! its was so fucked up and i have to skip some parts but i love it i can just never rewatch it unless i only watch the scenes with tom holland

George and Sapnap were arguing.

It wasn’t the first time they had argued, nor would it be the last, but it was loud. They were loud already, sometimes, and once one of them spoke louder, trying to speak over the other, the other would get even louder, until it would end in a screaming match. 

It wasn’t at that point yet, thankfully, but they were close enough. They’d been at this for three days already, always arguing, and it seemed they only ever slept during the day, when Dream had to actually  _ do _ stuff, and he hadn’t even had a chance to sleep yet.

He was sat on the couch, exhausted, scrolling on his phone. His eyes nearly dropping, but George and Sap were at it again, arguing about fucking  _ breakfast _ .

“Fuck.” He groans, rubbing his eyes, not even seeing that the two have walked in until he opens his eyes blearily, blinking at the sight of the two of them standing there. “What?”

“Dude, you look dead on your feet.” Sap says first, and George smacks him. “What!”

“Are you okay?” George asks, talking over the younger boy as he walks closer to Dream. “You seem tired.”

Sap steps closer to Dream, hand gently tilting the blonde’s head up.

“You look like you haven’t slept in a few days.” He says softly, and Dream presses his head further into his touch, resting more of his weight on it. “When did you last sleep?”

“What day is it?” Dream mumbles, and Sap shares a concerned look with George.

“Friday.”

“Then I haven’t slept since Tuesday night.” He says, eyes closing when Sap’s other hand is brought up to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Why not?” George asks, quiet in the room.

“You two.” Dream replies honestly. “You two haven’t stopped arguing since then.”

“Oh,  _ Dream _ .” Sap says, slowly settling down on the couch with the blonde, gently pulling him down. “You need to sleep like, right now.”

“But-” Dream weakly defends.

“Now.” Sap interrupts, pulling him down so that he’s lying on top of him on the couch, and Dream doesn’t protest. “George, would you mind a peace treaty for a bit?”

“Of course.” The older man responds, and as they all sit in the silence of the room, the blonde slowly falls asleep, warm in the arms of his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hate this i might rewrite it later but i wanted to put smth out before my two tests this week lol
> 
> anyways im @stanruis on tumblr come yell at me or smth idk maybe send requests? idk im tired and this is the worst thing ive ever written + its vv rushed


End file.
